prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ezra Fitz (Book Character)
'''Ezra Fitz '''was Aria's AP English teacher and her love interest. Ezra leaves Pennsylvania after his affair with Aria is discovered. Physical Appearance Ezra has light blue eyes and blondish-brown hair. He also wears glasses. Biography Ezra has just graduated from college somewhere in the general Main Line area and is planning to teach AP English at Rosewood Day. In a grimy bar called Snookers, he meets Aria and the two have a nice conversation about northern Europe. They hook-up soon after drinking and exchange numbers. Aria is evasive about her age and Ezra merely assumes she's a college student. When he starts his first day in Rosewood, he is astonished to see that one of his new students is none other than Aria. He is hesitant in getting close to the girl and tells her he doesn't want to get in any trouble. However, his emotions get the best of him when he sees Aria flirting with her classmate Noel. Eventually he calls her while she's at Noel's party and asks her to come over. The two nearly have sex but decide not to get into the heat of the moment. She forgets her cell phone at his house when she leaves the next morning. Ezra finds texts from "A" teasing Aria about her secret relationship. Unfortunately, Ezra gets the wrong idea and thinks Aria is telling her friends about their affair. He gets into a blow-out fight with her when she comes back for her phone and ends their trysts. After a while, Aria meets Ezra during his office hours to ask for an extension on her paper. By this time, things have calmed down between the two and they are civil with each other. He is shocked to see her burst into tears and learns about her family's recent schism due to her father's affair. Ezra finds a new connection with his student, as he reveals that he saw his mother kissing her doctor though she was still married. At one point the two start to make-out. However, Aria pushes him away because she is now in a relationship with Sean Ackard. Later, Ezra invites her back to his house and tells her he can't stop thinking about her. The two hook-up again and are at total peace until later that night, when the police break in. Apparently Sean found out about their affair from A and promptly informed the school authorities. Ezra is placed under arrest but ultimately the school doesn't press charges against him. He is allowed to go free, but he is also out of a job. He tells a distraught Aria that he's going to Rhode Island to clear his head for a while. He lets her know that she is one of the most incredible people he's ever met and that he truly felt a unique connection with her. This is the last time the two see each other until much later. In "Ruthless ", after a painful breakup with Noel Kahn, a brokenhearted Aria decides to email Ezra. Upon receiving her message, Ezra surprises Aria outside of her house. The two immediately reconnect during a picnic punch. Ezra explains the reason he had not responded to Aria's letters or emails sooner: his email account had been hacked a year before and it had taken time to sort things out. He also admits to completing a novel based on Aria and his previous relationship, changing a few things such as names and also exaggerating characteristics and the storyline. When he asks Aria to critique it, it seems to do more harm than good, with Ezra shuddering at his work when Aria mentions small things, such as Ezra depicting her as much clingier than she is in real life. In the midst of the heated discussion about the book, the two are interrupted by Klaudia Huusko, a foreign-exchange student from Finland who had broken up Aria and Noel. Klaudia innocently claims she is there because Aria and she were supposed to work on a project for art history. Ezra introduces himself in a friendly manner, and much to Aria's irritation, Klaudia gushes that she loves his poetry and has one pinned to her wall at home. Klaudia leaves, but Ezra seems a bit distant and distracted when Aria attempts to kiss him. Category:Characters Category:Book character Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Males Category:Rosewood High School teachers Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Supporting Characters